Hearts Aflutter
by Angel-wing2
Summary: C.C.'s Geass has reactivated by itself and Lelouch is driving himself insane wondering if he has been Geassed. Set during Season 1. Mild spoiler alert.
1. Chapter 1

**Hearts Aflutter**

C.C. yawned and stretched lazily, it was a weekend and there was nothing to do. She pulled the covers over her head and tried to go back to sleep. It was useless. It felt like there was something wrong but she didn't know what it was. She rolled over until she fell off Lelouch's bed, which she had claimed as her own. The witch landed quietly on the carpeted floor and was soon face to face with a sleeping Lelouch.

"I want pizza." She murmured to his ear.

He didn't even reply. _He was that tired, huh_. C.C. thought. _How boring_. She just lay there with her elbows propped up, looking at the sleeping prince. _He's actually very pretty. _ C.C. thought to herself. She noted that his black hair was unruly from sleeping, long thick lashes fluttered gently, the aquiline nose, masculine jaw and pale complexion. He _really _looked like a girl sometimes.

"Lelouch." She pulled at his face, grinning evilly as she contorted his handsome face this way and that. "I want my pizza."

He didn't even open his eyes but groaned in a most unprincely fashion. "Hmph." C.C. gave up, took his wallet, and grabbed the phone deciding to do it herself. "I'd like a cheesy crust pizza with…"

A few minutes later, the doorbell rang and C.C. ran to receive the delivery. Nunnaly and Sayoko were out on a visit, and C.C. could move about the house as she wished.

"Is this the address of Lelouch Lamperouge? I have a delivery for a cheezy crust pi-.." The delivery boy stood in shock in front of a bored looking C.C. She handed him the money, which he barely even looked at.

"My pizza?" CC said in monotone. _What was with this guy?_

He handed her the three boxes of pizza, which were getting cold. He still had that deer in the headlights look, but C.C. wasn't interested in that. The witch shut the door and hummed to herself happily. _Happy_

Lelouch smelled pizza. Again. He grumbled something unintelligible about crazy witches and pizza to his pillow when he heard rocks being pelted onto his window. _His window? _He scowled and stood up, rubbing his eyes. He walked past C.C., who chose to devote her full attention to eating the beloved pizza, and was effectively ignoring the ruckus outside.

Lelouch looked outside. It was a pizza delivery boy, and he had an odd, kind of desperate look on his face.

"Did you pay the delivery boy for the pizza?" Lelouch looked accusingly at C.C. who turned away to get another slice of cheesy crust.

"I did." C.C. replied as she took another bite off the pizza.

"Why is he throwing rocks at our window then?" Lelouch said as another rock hit the window. "Hey, you there!" he shouted "Stop it!" Lelouch just knew that today was going to be a bad day. Maybe he should just Geass the delivery boy, and get it over with, he was about to do this when…

"Please Miss! I love you! Please marry me!" the delivery boy shouted at the top of his lungs. Lelouch winced.

C.C. paused then resumed eating. She knew she was pretty, this had never really happened before. _Whatever._

Lelouch stared at the retreating figure of the pizza delivery boy. He had the dazed look of someone under the power of Geass even before Lelouch had used his Geass to make him go away.

"Want some?" C.C. pushed the last box of pizza towards Lelouch. The dark haired young man didn't look at her. She crossed her arms on her chest, looking miffed. _And she was being generous too. Hmph._

"C.C." Lelouch said, still not looking at her "Did something happen? The delivery boy looked like someone used Geass on him.

_No way. _CC stood up and stared in shock at a mirror on the wall. _Fairest of them all._

The red Geass Sigil shone brightly in her left eye.

**To be continued**

A/N: This is my first Code Geass fic. I really don't know what the conditions/restrictions are for CC's Geass, but I am vaguely aware that it can make the desired target fall in love with her. This is supposing that it has reactivated and that she can't control it, let's just say she just has to look them in the eye, and they fall. Hope you liked this chapter. Comments welcome!


	2. Chapter 2

**Hearts Aflutter**

Lelouch wondered if C.C. had unwittingly used her newly reactivated Geass on _him_. Despite her reassurances that no, she hadn't looked into his eyes yet, but if he wanted to she'd gladly use it on him, if only to get him to buy her more pizza and other things besides. The naughty glint in her uncovered right eye had Lelouch scampering out of the room in record time. He wouldn't fall in love with that manipulative witch.

He was however quite worried about the fact that he had been thinking about her for almost the whole afternoon. C.C. had covered her left eye with her hand and later placed a bit of white cloth in its place. Nothing had changed in her icy demeanor, Lelouch noted with relief. It definitely wouldn't do to have this inconvenient disturbance while they were planning extensively with prospective allies. However, even as Zero, Lelouch found it very disturbing indeed that just being with C.C. made his temperature rise. _Was he not Geassed?_

"That will be enough for today." Zero said in his imperious voice.

Ougi, Kallen and Todou looked at the masked man in surprise. Ougi finally found his voice. "But it's just 4 o' clock Zero!" He was right. Their operations usually lasted well into the night, but then again, they were quite used to seemingly irrational moves from their leader. Zero made a dismissive gesture, and they all left reluctantly.

C.C. raised one eyebrow. "Resting early?" She said when the two of them were alone. Lelouch took off his mask and sat down on the couch.

"What are the restrictions on your Geass?" he asked pointedly.

CC looked blankly at him for a moment then frowned. "Do you know what my Geass does?" she asked.

Lelouch had a vague idea that it might turn him into a raving loon, ready to throw away his life for this Witch at a moment's notice, from the look of the delivery boy this morning. "It might make me fall in love with you." He guessed right and she nodded.

"I never really learned to control it well." C.C. said, looking uncomfortable. "I—didn't really like it." She added.

It was around 10 o'clock that night, Lelouch and C.C. were standing in a dark alley, stalking a high-ranked noble. The nobleman was doing business with local Refrain dealers and had also illegally obtained a number of Knightmares.

"Why didn't you get the Black Knights to do this?" C.C. yawned. She was tired and hungry, Lelouch had better take her to Pizza Hut after this.

Lelouch looked over his shoulder. "I wanted to try something out. The Black Knights don't need to see this." He said.

C.C. eyed him dubiously with her uncovered eye, Lelouch was no doubt scheming again. She sighed. "Better get it over with soon, I'm tir—" she was silenced by a finger to her lips. C.C. swatted his hand off.

Without warning, Lelouch stepped into plain view of the nobleman who was still receiving money from the drug dealers. They froze then looked relieved when they saw that it was only a couple of Britannian highschoolers.

"Stop right there!" Lelouch said as he pulled C.C. closer to him and she gasped in surprise as he tore off the cloth covering her left eye. _Why that little…_

"What are children doing here? What is the meaning of this?" the nobleman spluttered. "Have you come to turn me over to the police? These are just Elevens! Worthless trash! I'm an artistocrat!"

Lelouch looked around at the drug dealers, the nobleman and his cronies. None of them seemed to be reacting unusually. _So it was probably just a fluke. He couldn't very well shout, 'So is any one here in love with her?'_ It looked obvious that none of them were.

Just before they were about to be shot by the nobleman's bodyguards, Lelouch used his Geass on them and made off with the Knightmares and supplies to the Black Knights' base.

"Wow, man! Where'd you get these!?" Tamaki exclaimed. "Hey, your eye's all better now, huh." He said to C.C. Her left eye was uncovered, and apparently looked normal.

Lelouch took C.C. out for pizza. He had to, from the way she was glowering at him all the way going back to the base, this was the only penance he could offer. It was very effective too, seeing the way C.C. adored pizza she'd forgive anything.

It was the only time he dared sneak a peek at her eyes. She was hunched over the pizza, taking out a slice. She looked up at him, and Lelouch involuntarily held in his breath. _Was he this bothered about falling in love with her?_ Purple met amber. It was just her usual clear gold eyes. No Geass. Lelouch sighed with relief.

"What?" C.C. asked innocently.

Lelouch collapsed on the bed after dressing quickly. He was so tired these days, running around in alleyways with no backup just to test C.C.'s Geass further exhausted Lelouch, who wasn't exactly the paragon of physical fitness. That was Suzaku. _At least I was able to get a few Knightmare Frames. _Lelouch grinned as he nearly drifted off to sleep.

His smile disappeared when he felt _someone _snuggle up to him. _What on earth is she thinking? _"C.C." he growled as a slim arm darted over his chest. And stayed there while a warm body pressed to his. _Maybe..just for tonight. _Lelouch thought as he suddenly felt very drowsy, like he didn't want to fight off sleep any longer. He scooted over and hugged C.C., her head tucked comfortably onto his shoulder.

It was a crisp early morning, and the sun was not even up yet. Lelouch sighed sleepily and pulled the covers over his head. "C.C.!" he exclaimed, sitting up abruptly.

The said girl looked at Lelouch with poorly concealed annoyance. _Why was he so loud? _A terrific blush spread over the Britannian prince's cheeks as he realized their position. C.C., wearing one of his oversized shirts was draped all over him, her arms wrapped over his midsection and their legs entwined. Not only was her, no his, shirt unbuttoned too far down for comfort, but she was also displaying an indecent amount of leg.

"What's wrong?" C.C. asked as she disentangled herself from a petrified Lelouch.

"I…you…" Lelouch stammered. _Really! Lelouch is such a wuss._ C.C. thought to herself.

C.C. looked up at him from the curtain of her hair, and he tried to look away…but it was too late. The sign of C.C.'s Geass showed itself once more in her left eye. Lelouch fainted.

* * *

**To be continued**

A/N: Thank you so much for your kind comments. Hope you enjoyed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **Well, I guess it's pretty obvious that I don't own Code Geass. --;

**Hearts Aflutter**

"Onii-sama! Are you alright?" Nunnally's worried voice reached Lelouch. His hands were clasped in hers. "We just got back this morning. It was a good thing C.C. found you! I was so worried, brother!

Lelouch's head spun _Oh, yeah. _He looked around and saw C.C. looking at him with her usual blank expression. _Oh, no. _The Britannian Prince noticed that her eyes were, once more, Geass-free. _What the hell was going on? More importantly, was he Geassed?_

"You should rest some more, Onii-sama." Nunnally patted Lelouch's forehead and left the room after thanking C.C. again.

"Witch." Lelouch said, "What did you do to me?" he demanded. He wanted to throttle C.C. for looking so amused.

"Lelouch. Aren't you forgetting something today?" C.C. said, swiftly changing topics.

_Oh shoot. It isn't today, is it? _Lelouch quickly scrambled out of bed.

-

Lelouch shifted uncomfortably beside C.C. It was, once more, just the two of them. They were on their way to France to attend the party of some stuffy French dignitary who had agreed to support the Black Knights financially on the condition that Zero would meet him in person, sans bodyguards. Just one person to take along, Lelouch automatically picked C.C., which surprised him, as Kallen was his Knight. _But C.C. is your queen. _Lelouch nearly jumped up at the realization. _Where did that come from?_

He stole a glance at the sleeping green-haired Witch whose head rested lightly on the airplane window. Her pale skin looked nearly luminous in the fading afternoon sun and her pink lips were slightly parted as she slept. Lelouch wondered absently what they would taste like. He blushed, swearing to banish such thoughts. _Really…when did C.C. and kissing start to coexist on the same train of thought?_

-

The jet-lagged couple reached their host's mansion and immediately began to prepare. The French dignitary, Ambassador Dieulafoy had not arrived yet. They were to meet him later that night. It was of course Lelouch's plan to Geass him as soon as possible. In the meantime, they were shown their room.

"Why just one room for the two of us?" C.C. asked when the servant who assisted them had left.

The room was a large, elaborately decorated, Baroque-style room. There were gilt columns, crystal chandeliers, cherubs and cabbage roses at every turn and the four-post bed draped with muslin and satin looked big enough for a small elephant. _Not bad. _C.C. thought.

"Not that it's not big enough for the two of us." Lelouch replied as he took off his mask. He found, to his chagrin, that he didn't mind sharing the room with C.C. "And it's much safer for us this way."

"Oh, okay. Boys sleep on the floor then." C.C. said flippantly.

"You can't be serious, C.C." Lelouch protested. "It's big enough for a small family, you know."

"Oh? You want to sleep with _me _now, eh, Lelouch? The Grey Witch taunted.

"Fine. I'll take the floor then." Lelouch said grumpily "Who would want to sleep with you? You'd probably murder me in my sleep." This was rewarded by a tinkle of C.C.'s laughter.

"What? Lelouch frowned.

"Your nose is bleeding." C.C. said, trying to keep a straight face. Lelouch nearly fainted again.

-

Lelouch sat on the balcony, mask in hand, looking as dejected as he could in his dress-suit. It was, as usual, mostly black, with matte silver grey hints of armor across the chest and waist and his sleeves had a revised version of the Geass insignia. It was done in the latest Britannian style, which was apparently Gothic-Medieval Knight-Vampire inspired. Milly had insisted that he "looked hot" in it. Lelouch had worn this outfit to school for one of their balls. Many of his fangirls had passed out on the spot.

Lelouch smirked self-assuredly, that Witch wasn't going to make him look silly again, he decided. For now, he was banished to the balcony, a few hallways away from their room, because C.C. was preparing for the party. How she managed to keep on "dressing up" for three hours perplexed the Britannian Prince. _This was absolutely ridiculous._

The moon was up by the time Lelouch heard footsteps approaching his lonely spot on the large balcony. For what seemed like ages, none of the servants had approached him to say that Ambassador Dieulafoy had arrived. It seemed however, like the party was starting already, from the strains of the orchestra that wafted towards the balcony, but he had no intention of mingling with the guests.

Lelouch turned around, "It certainly took you long enough—" he began, but to his dismay, realized that he was dumbfounded. It was C.C.

The Grey Witch strode towards him, voluminous skirts swishing. Her outfit was black as his, with a fitted corset and a daringly low neckline, firm satin ribbons crisscrossed at the front and back. The stark color made her already pale skin seem even whiter, like coal on snow. Her emerald hair was partially restrained by diaphanous ribbons that seemed light enough to float in the air. The girl's radiant expression and sumptuous gown reminded Lelouch of a bride, if brides wore black, that is. C.C.'s golden eyes examined him with curious fascination. "You look good." she complimented him.

"As do you." was all Lelouch could manage. C.C. was beautiful, but tonight, she seemed almost _ethereal. _He'd never tell her so, of course

They stood there, under the light of the full moon, looking at each other. There was nothing strange or uncomfortable about it.

Chopin's _Minute Waltz _started to play softly. C.C. looked up. "I like that." She said.

Lelouch looked up as well and held out his hand, which C.C. took. The two of them moved, hesitantly at first. Lelouch looked stiff and C.C., cold. Then slowly, as the moon rose, they became less calculating, and without any one of them noticing, melded to each other, until they spun around, each matching the other's motion flawlessly. Lelouch had his right hand resting on the small of the witch's back, with C.C.'s left hand on his shoulder. A near-perfect waltz.

"I didn't know you danced this well." Lelouch remarked, noting how pretty C.C. was with her flushed cheeks even in the semi-darkness. Right now, he didn't care if this euphoria was Geass-induced or not.

"Well, you're not so bad yourself." C.C. replied. Lelouch was making her feel _strange, _but not by any means unpleasant C.C. thought. This was the most fun she had ever had in a hundred years. She never remembered ever feeling this happy. Except when eating pizza, maybe, but that was a distant second.

The piece was ending, a final twirl, a final dip. Lelouch supported C.C. as they steadied themselves. It seemed natural, logical. Lelouch pulled his Queen a bit closer, C.C.'s eyes slowly fluttered closed. _This feeling…_The gap between them lessening, so close that Lelouch could feel C.C.'s warm breath on his cheek, hear the hammering of his heart in his ears. C.C.'s palms rested on his chest and Lelouch's eyes shut as well…_closer…_

The two of them gave a simultaneous exclamation of surprise, as loud footsteps on the cold marble echoed down the hall. The spell was broken, and C.C. pushed Lelouch off and pointed to his mask. It was probably the servant and Dieulafoy. Lelouch put on his mask shakily. _Did that just happen?_

_-  
_

C.C. gave him a wry smile and went ahead to meet Dieulafoy and the servant. _What accursed timing. _

It was just the Ambassador by himself, C.C. guessed as a tall, middle aged man wearing a curly silver wig and expensive-looking red and orange dress suit approached. _Such bad taste too._

"Ambassador Dieulafoy?" C.C. asked as she held out her hand. He nodded, took her hand and brushed a kiss on her knuckles a moment longer than she would have liked. She repressed a scowl and pulled back her hand. "Zero will see you now, for the business you wish to discuss."

They walked down the hall, Dieulafoy uncomfortably close to her, and to make matters worse, tried to engage in brainless chit-chat. C.C. wondered whether he was always this lecherous. _Ugh._

Lelouch sat on one of the couches on the balcony and was surprised as C.C. led the Ambassador. It was like he'd seen the Ambassador somewhere before. She sat apart from the two of them, and as Lelouch stole a last look at the Witch, he saw another glimpse of her Geass. _Was it randomly activated? C.C. didn't even look like she was aware that it was on. So that meant…_

"Ambassador." Zero said "Ambassador?" Lelouch's suspicions were confirmed, as a dazed, desperate look came over Dieulafoy.

"Ah, yes, Zero." Dieulafoy said absently, looking at C.C. and ignoring Lelouch "That's a beautiful woman, lovely, isn't she?"

Lelouch didn't know where the feeling came from, but he became very aware that he was getting very annoyed at the thought of someone else looking at C.C. like that. _C.C. is mine. _Lelouch didn't even bother to suppress that thought. The Britannian Prince glared at the Ambassador from behind the mask of Zero, then he suddenly remembered something. _No way._

**To be continued**

-

A/N: Wah! That was long! By the way, Lelouch and C.C.'s dance scene on the balcony was inspired by one of their more famous pictures. (It's on my profile.) I think I got carried away and got all descriptive trying to accurately describe their clothes. I so love Lelouch's attire there, C.C.'s was simpler, but she's always gorgeous anyway. . Hope you liked the near-kiss. XD I'm getting a bit worried because this couple is hard to write, hope they're still in character somewhat. I'm loving your reviews. Thanks for reading!

AngelWing2


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Wish I did, but no I don't.

**Hearts Aflutter**

Lelouch couldn't believe it. He met the Ambassador once before, and had already Geassed him previously. Of all the crappy things that would have gone wrong, it had to be this. It was fortunate, or was it unfortunate, that C.C.'s Geass chose to reactivate at this moment. Dieulafoy was still under their power, and was still useful. But that didn't mean Lelouch was happy about it.

"Je vous aime, Mademoiselle." Dieulafoy said as Zero near-dragged the lovesick Ambassador away. "I love you. The moon pales, it pales at your splendor!"

C.C. stared bug-eyed at the raving man, her mouth slightly ajar. _That was beyond corny. _She immediately stood up and looked at herself at a nearby mirror. _Not again._

The green-haired girl followed Lelouch, and grabbed at the cloth of the young man's white collar almost roughly. The Geass Sigil in her eye blazed and Lelouch found that he couldn't look away. The Ambassador lunged at her but she evaded him and Lelouch, snapping out of his reverie and yanked him back with strength he didn't know he had.

"What are you doing? Why aren't you using your Geass on that idiot?" C.C. hissed quietly.

Lelouch pried C.C.'s slim hands from his collar gently. "Later, C.C." he said. The serious note in his voice made C.C. drop her hands. She nodded grimly. _He'd better have good explanation for this._

The dark-haired young man continued dragging the Ambassador away and C.C. overheard Zero telling the servants that Dieulafoy was drunk and that they would continue their meeting in the morning. She huffed and returned to their big room. _How annoying._

C.C. lay down on the bed, her dress spread out like a large ebony fan on the white silk sheets. She stared at the canopy of the four-poster bed until Lelouch returned.

He took off his mask and sank into one of the couches. "I think I've used the Geass on him already before." he said.

C.C. twirled listlessly at a stray lock of her green hair. _Oh no. _"Oh. So I'm to play along?" she asked disdainfully.

Lelouch nodded, looking miserable. "I really don't want to put you through this, but…" he trailed off.

"I'll do it. We're accomplices remember?" C.C. interrupted dryly.

Lelouch looked at her, and noted her clear golden eyes, unmarked by the Geass.

"I think I've figured out what activates my Geass." The Witch said as she sat up and crawled towards the edge of the massive bed.

"And that would be?" Lelouch asked, suddenly interested.

"Remember the times it reactivated? The pizza, then sleeping with you." C.C. blushed slightly and continued "…and then the dance."

Lelouch looked slightly mollified after realizing that he was partially responsible for two out of three reactivations. _But to think that I'm on the same level as pizza…_

C.C. let out a deep breath. "I think it activates when I'm really happy and contented." She gave him a small smile.

As she said this, Lelouch was blushing as well. Emboldened, he approached her and whispered, "Shall we test your theory?"

C.C. blinked. "But how will—" Her words were cut off by Lelouch's lips descending on hers, softly at first then, more insistent. This went on for a few blissful moments, then they had to come up for air.

C.C.'s eyes fluttered closed, and her knees strangely felt like jelly. If it were not for Lelouch holding onto her, she would have crumpled to the floor. The dark-haired Prince looked at her as she reluctantly opened her eyes. True enough, the crane-shaped Geass appeared brightly in C.C.'s eye.

"Lelouch." C.C. demanded. "Do that again."

________________________________________________________________________

The next morning, Zero met with Dieulafoy alone. The Black Knights leader found him no better than the night before. He was still verbose, pompous and, Lelouch noted with irritation, still obsessed with C.C.

"So what do you say Zero?" Dieulafoy asked "Seventy percent of my Area Eleven businesses will be devoted primarily to funding your operations in exchange for that girl you have with you."

Lelouch fought the urge to shoot the Ambassador. "She is not for sale." He replied evenly.

Dieulafoy sat back and stroked his beard. Apparently, he still had full control of his mental faculties, only now, they were fully focused on obtaining C.C. at whatever the cost.

"I challenge you to a duel then." The Ambassador said as he rubbed his hands together with glee.

________________________________________________________________________

"A fencing match?" C.C. frowned. "And you accepted?"

"If only he challenged me to a chess match just like everyone else…" Lelouch complained as he examined the tip of his foil and experimentally jabbed at an imaginary opponent. _Jab, jab. Lunge._

"Stop it." C.C. said "I'll fight in your stead. I'm good at this. At least better than you." She smirked.

Lelouch ignored her. "No. I'll win."

C.C. resisted rolling her eyes. _Lelouch and his stupid pride. I wonder if he's any good at this?_ "Have it your way then." she said "Your stance is all wrong."

________________________________________________________________________

C.C. sat at Lelouch's laptop and browsed through pages, looking for data on Dieulafoy. It didn't take long before she found what she wanted. _Bingo. _

________________________________________________________________________

It was around four in the afternoon and all the guests and noblemen were assembled in Dieulafoy's courtyard to witness their match. C.C. sat on the stands, wearing a lime green sundress and a wide-brimmed summer hat, she also had a dainty looking beaded white bag which she clutched tightly. Her expressionless face was pale despite the warm sun.

_Why am I doing this again? _Lelouch wondered. _Probably possessed by C.C.'s freakish Geass. _Oddly, he didn't care at all.

"En garde, Zero." Dieulafoy raised his fencing sword. He looked at C.C. whose face remained carefully blank. It didn't escape C.C.'s attention, that all Dieulafoy's bodyguards were present, probably armed. It wouldn't have surprised her if the Ambassador would resort to treachery and shoot Zero during the match.

Lelouch looked briefly at C.C. and she inclined her head slightly, cheeks slightly flushed. _I'll win this, C.C. _his look said.

A/N: Sorry for the delayed update. Computer trouble, what else? , Anyway, thanks for the reviews. Last chapter's up next. Hope you enjoyed. ^^


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** Not mine. Don't sue. :P

**Hearts Aflutter**

C.C. looked on stonily as the match began. Lelouch looked his usual cocky self and C.C. almost stopped worrying about whether he'd win. She could tell from their preliminary moves that Dieulafoy was an expert fencer, but was surprisingly slow. Or was it that Lelouch was fast?

_Touché! _Point for Lelouch. Even though C.C. couldn't see Lelouch's face, she could tell that he wasn't even tired.

C.C. restrained herself from cheering. She wasn't Shirley. Or any giddy fangirl for that matter. But it really felt good that Lelouch was fighting for her, and winning to boot. She was also beginning to wonder why he was doing this, was he indeed, Geassed by her? Lelouch, putting himself in harms way, for something as trifling as this, it was crazy. If there was anything she could never forget about her Geass, it was the condition that it would not work on someone who loved her already. In her hundreds of years of lonely existence, with proper use, her Geass never failed her, not even once.

_So Lelouch, was Geassed too, like the others? _C.C. felt sorry about it already. _If only, she didn't have this cursed power. Maybe she'd find out for sure if Lelouch loved her. Wait, why did she care?_ C.C. was almost zoning out as she watched the match which Lelouch was obviously winning. He was on a roll today. Her half-smile disappeared when something caught her eye. One of the bodyguards was giving a signal to the others. The Witch was alert immediately. _As expected._

C.C. stood up, and making sure everyone saw her, fainted dramatically. The Ambassador, panic-stricken, raised a hand to stop his bodyguards and dropped his foil, rushing towards her. C.C. suppressed a twitch. _Lelouch, you'd better get here before he does, or I'll kill you! _C.C. thought to herself. Someone was picking her up and she was relieved as her nose picked up Lelouch's familiar scent, she stayed still.

Lelouch ignored the Ambassador's protests as he took C.C. to their chambers. "C.C." he said worriedly, over and over. He laid the green-haired girl on the silken sheets and nudged her gently. _What was going on? She is immortal, right? _A hundred thoughts flew through the Britannian Prince's head.

Lelouch just stood there, wondering if he had to have a doctor called. _Maybe she fainted because her dress was too tight. I should loosen i—_

"Idiot." C.C. blushed as she tried to hold her undone top together.

"What the he—" Lelouch nearly fell backwards in shock. "I was—just..." _Oh he was screwed._

"I was pretending." C.C. said flatly.

"I see that!" Lelouch said as he ran his hand to through his hair frustratedly. He felt a migraine coming on. "But why the heck didn't you wake up as soon as we got in here?" he growled.

"It was fun to see your reaction. Your confession of undying love was taking too long." C.C. grinned cheekily. "I wasn't expecting you to be such a pervert though."

"So, what was it for?" Lelouch said, blush evident and ignoring the teasing. "I was winning, you know."

C.C. nearly rolled her eyes. _What an ego. _"Fat lot that would have done. They were planning to shoot you."

Lelouch looked at C.C. and shook his head in disbelief. _Incredible. This woman had everything covered. She was indeed his equal, in more ways than one. _

"By the way, in case you're interested, I found out something about Dieulafoy." C.C. said with a mischievous twinkle in her eye.

Lelouch stared at the Witch, aghast. She was practically giggling! And looking quite cute while she was at it. "Out with it, C.C." he said in annoyance.

C.C. looked at him slyly. "Say please."

Lelouch winced. _What the hell. Well, two can play at this game. _Lelouch moved in for the kill. C.C., momentarily caught off-guard backed away slightly, but it was too late.

The Prince's face was inches from hers. "Please." He whispered huskily and pulled her to his chest.

"What? You're just Geassed, snap out of it!" C.C. scowled, blushing a terrific shade of red. _Great. Now it's confirmed. _

Lelouch frowned and plopped down on the bed, taking C.C. with him. "I don't think so." he said clearly. "I was analyzing the patterns of your Geass targets, and it seems I'm not under its influence." he finished.

The green-haired Witch looked up at him in shock, detaching herself from her comfy position pressed against his chest, with some reluctance. "You aren't? Thank goodness!" C.C. hugged him.

Lelouch stared quizzically at the girl. _Why was *she* so relieved? Wasn't it supposed to be me? _"Anou—C.C. Why are you so relieved that I wasn't Geassed?" he asked.

"None of your business, Lelouch." She smiled and kissed him as all coherent thought left his head.

"You crazy Witch. I can't believe this." Lelouch complained sulkily as they made their way back to Japan, on a private jet previously owned by the aforementioned Ambassador. "Why didn't you tell me earlier that Dieulafoy had a twin?" After C.C. had told him this bit of information, Lelouch geassed the Ambassador, and they gained control of his resources. Lelouch had Geassed, not this guy, but his twin, who apparently lived in Japan.

"It's not my fault that you mistook him for his twin." C.C. laughed. "Besides, if I told you at once, that would have spoiled all the fun. Now sleep." the girl said.

Lelouch scowled at her, but he closed his eyes, defeated. He had a faint smile on his lips. "I wonder why your Geass didn't work on me." He mumbled sleepily.

She grinned as she smoothed his dark locks. Lelouch's head was on C.C.'s lap. She sighed. "It's a secret." she said to no one in particular. _Thank you, Lelouch._

~Fin

**A/N: **Arigatou to everyone who reviewed! :)

FireIceWindEarth, Xeaphon Zagan – Are you people fencers? Omg. I don't fence. I just thought it'd be cute. :) Zero's mask does look like a fencer's mask after all.

lulu-sama, Alastor Xaphon, Rayar, KiKi Hayashi, starfruit-22, Gaignun Girl, noian, Miraploy, Elviol vi Yogyakarta, prince of darkness, ADD Kyuubi Naruto, animefan29, luluXCC ftw, brandon279, Angel Terra, GenMcvile, Tsadde, KombatNoob, Velshard, purpleanime, Cisqua, ofdarknesschaos, FireIceWindEarth, Kage of Seireite & A Midsummer Night's Dream

Thanks for reading!~ Hope you liked.


End file.
